Nature Magic
Intro Nature is everywhere, and those who know how to wield it take generously from it's powers. Everywhere we go there exist spirits; spirits of the mountain, the trees, the rivers, the sea or even wind spirits - nature itself can be perceived as a spirit. Every nature-mage interacts with those spirits or with nature itself and the energies that flow through. Nature-mages have the option to choose between 2 paths: Druidism The connection with the entirety of nature's spirits(e.g. Water spirit) Shamanism The connection with specific spirits(e.g. River Talamur's spirit) Behavior Nature-mages believe in the circle of life, everything lives and everything dies, eventually or forcibly. They acknowledge the natural Eco-system and accept that they are part of it. Therefore they inherently are not fond of creatures and forces that brake the circle, such being Dark Thaumaturgy, Liches, Demons and most of all, The Scourge. Spells Healing 3 times per day, Touch Spirits are happy to lend their power to ease someone's pain, a nature magic user needs only ask. Target someone who is wounded and heal all wounds on his limbs, or stabilize someone who is dying. *Words Spoken To Be Written* Rejuvenation 3 times per day, Touch In times of war the spirits are the one and only help whether, you are gonna follow the flow of death or life in the continuous circle. Target someone who is bleeding out or is injured and instantly rejuvenate his body, curing any and all wounds, internal or external. The target is completely combat ready. *Words Spoken To Be Written* Paralyze 3 times per day, Packet or Touch A nature-mage is usually defensive, but woe comes to their enemies, as their touch can also turn men into statues. Hit : Your target is unconscious. Graze : Your target is afflicted with Paralysis. Paralysis : For the next 60 seconds, Your target chooses either his hands or his legs and is unable to use them. *Words Spoken To Be Written* Sleep 2 times per day, Touch All druids can calm a bear's spirit, applying the same principals to a human spirit has ... "extended" results. Your target is unconscious. Unconscious : for the next 10 minutes the target is unable to wake up, even if attacked. Your mind might wanna go on, but your spirit longs for rest. Barkskin 2 times per day, Self-cast or Touch Rumor has it that '' nature-mages protect themselves with barks and branches, some are even believed to turn their skin into stone.'' For the next 10 minutes your target gets 2 extra armor points. *Words Spoken To Be Written* Step Sideways Once per day, Self-cast Although it's difficult, a shaman can traverse through the immaterial, spiritual world. Watching us ... like a dirty old wizard. For the next 10 minutes, or until you break the spell, you are immaterial and invisible to those without the necessary perceptual senses. You have completely free movement, but cannot interact with the world. *Words Spoken To Be Written* Rituals Hallow Ground Once per day .'' An object of at-least the size of a small wand is declared as the center of a circle 10 meter wide. Inside the circle, nobody can attack to anyone else, in any way, as long as the ritual stands. The spell breaks if the object is moved more than 2 meters away from the center of the circle. *Words Spoken To Be Written* Cleansing '''Once per day' .'' A character within a designated circle, designated by touch from the mage, is healed from anything and everything that haunts him, is healed for all his health points, and any dark or hostile magic against the cleansed disappears. The only thing that isn't cleansed are dark pacts that he gave full consent. The cleansed does not necessarily partake on the ritual with his own will, but must stay withing the circle for the duration. *Words Spoken To Be Written* Resurrection '''Once per day' . On touching a dead character, the mage brings him back to life fully healed and ready to fight, without being heavily wounded, as if he was healed from the infirmary. *Words Spoken To Be Written* Path Differentiations Druidism The Druids: * can use their spells while wearing armor, as-long as the armor is not made of, nor does it contain any metal (engravings are too small to be considered hindering). * they can wield weapons while casting their spells, as-long as it's wooden (the concept, not the actual structure, e.g. Club, Staff). Shamanism The Shamans: * can "burn" all the uses of a spell, as-long as they are all available, to cast the spell Step Sideways(e.g. if a shaman has used at-least one out of 3 Healing spells he cannot "burn" the whole stack to cast Step Sideways). Category:Magic Category:Μαγεία Category:Tradition Category:Traditions Category:English __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__